Tenents of the Creed
by Blah-the-sixth
Summary: Assassins CreedNaruto Xover. Naruto is trained by the Hashshashin to be a master assassin. But the life of an assassin is full of twists and deceit and Naruto finds himself stuck in the middle.Check profile for status updates.
1. Recon

(Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to Naruto or Assassin's Creed)

(In the Land of Wave)

Things were getting bad for the people of Wave; it was that simple. A few years back a conniving bastard of a man named Gatou had nearly run the country into the ground. He had gone from village to village slowly taking each one over then robbing the people of their money, lives, and dignity. He ruled with an iron fist and was pretty good at using fear to intimidate the villagers. Anyone that stood up to him was quickly and publicly cut down to ensure that no one else would try. But he didn't count on two things happening that would spell is impending doom.

One was a man named Tazuna who had chosen to build a bridge to enable a secure trade route with foreign lands and thus helping the people of wave. The news of the bridge builders plan reached Gatou quite quickly and he answered with death threats. Fearing for his life, but knowing how desperate Wave was Tazuna left for the Hidden Village of Konoha to hire ninjas to guard him. The second thing Gatou didn't expect was for a separate organization to take interest in his affairs. One that was less pronounced and was more willing to fight fire with fire...

(In Tazuna's Village)

Two thugs entered the small town and started looking for anything worth stealing. As they walked through the throngs of people they spoke of there future plan.

"What a shit-hole, doubt we'll find anything of value here," the first thug said.

"No kidding, are you sure this Gatou guy is worth the effort of coming here," his partner replied.

"Trust me. An old acquaintance of mine said he was well worth the effort. He practically pays you to stand next to him."

"No way! Sounds too good to be true. If that's the case then he probably has enough mercs surrounding him."

"You would think, but from what I hear people are always coming or going…guess they just get restless. Anyway as long as you got the invitation you're on the payroll."

His friend patted the pouch on his waist, "Don't worry I still got it."

As he finished that sentence a small kid, probably in his early teens bumped into him.

"Watch it you little shit!" The man yelled, but before he could finish his sentence the kid was out of site. Readjusting his belt the thug notice his pouch was open and not only that, but the invitation was missing.

(Elsewhere)

Two villagers were standing in an alley whispering to each other, talking about the man that they hated with all their hearts.

"That bastard, Gatou! He won't stop until he has everything!"

"Keep your voice down! What if one of his thugs hears us!? Besides Tazuna is getting ninjas! No way a bunch of thugs can take on them!"

"You haven't heard!? Gatou hired himself a couple of ninjas. And guess who he got! A former swordsman of the Mist!"

His friend let out a low whistle, "That had to cost him."

"Yeah, good thing ninjas are so expensive or we would see them instead of these thugs."

"Let's pray Tazuna gets someone better."

As the two left the alley they never noticed the white clad form jump to the next rooftop.

(Across Town)

"Oof!" a man grunted as he was thrown into a deserted alley. He saw a kid dressed better than most of the people of the village and decided to mug him. So far, said kid was delivering the beating.

A kid in a white leather outfit with a hood covering most of his face in shadows entered the alley slowly. Both of his forearms were covered in metal with a thick leather belt around his waist. Along the belt was a bunch of throwing knives, much different in design than the kunai of a ninja. Strapped at his waist was a long curved blade that resembled a scimitar more than a katana. Strapped to his back was a small dagger.

The thug got up and lunged at the kid throwing a wild punch. Sidestepping with ease, the kid grabbed the thugs arm and kneed him in the gut. A few follow-up punches and the man was on his knees with his hands up in surrender.

"I'm looking for information and you'll give it to me!" The kid said with a steel cold voice.

"I'm just a merc kid I know nothing!"

"You know Gatou!"

"I don't know much."

"Then tell me what you do know." The kid ordered.

"When people say he's greedy it's no joke! He hired ninjas but is refusing to pay them until the bridge builder is dead. I've heard some fellow mercs say he plans to betray them after they do their job. It is a little unnerving seeing how quick he is to betray his employees but the money is good enough for me."

"With such information floating about surely the ninjas he hired would know about this."

"Not really, it's very hush-hush. I can't even confirm if it's true or not, but I wouldn't put it past Gatou. That's all I know, will you let me go? I promise I'll leave Wave and never return!"

"I'm sorry but I have to tie up all loose ends." Was the kid's reply before he shoved a hidden blade attached to the underside of his left forearm into the man's cut, killing him quickly and quietly.

(Center of the Town)

The white formed figure of the kid walked nonchalantly on the roof of a building before spotting the opening he was looking for. Making his way to the hole he dropped down and made sure to avoid the fountain that was directly below. Normally a fountain wouldn't be inside such a small building, but this fountain served to catch any rainfall.

Walking down the hallway he entered a large room to see an old man standing behind a counter reading a book.

"Peace and safety, brother." The kid said as he neared him.

The old man looked up and smiled, "To you as well, Naruto."

The kid lowered his hood, revealing sun kissed blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Each cheek was adorned with three long birthmarks resembling whiskers.

"I have the information on my target." Naruto calmly spoke.

"So soon? You just got here yesterday."

"The sooner he's dead the sooner these peoples' suffering ends."

"True, no doubt you got a better idea of why you were sent here."

"Yes, but I'm surprised that Master let the situation get so bad before deciding to act."

The old man nodded at this, "Yes the situation is very bad, but do not fret Nartuo. I assure you he had his reasons. Now the information if you will."

Naruto took a second to gather his thoughts before speaking. "Gatou is a man built with sin. He is greedy, willing to betray anyone, and a murderer. The people hate him but are to afraid to do anything against him except for a bridge builder named Tazuna, who is in Konoha to hire ninjas. In retaliation, Gatou has hired his own ninjas, but he refuses to pay them. He says he'll do it when they kill Tazuna and the Konoha ninjas, but there are talks of a double-cross amongst the thugs he hired."

"Seems likely, but don't put your faith in rumors, Naruto."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on it."

"So how will you strike?"

"Anyone with or without a shred of skill is welcomed into Gatous payroll so long as they have an invitation. Fortunately I relieved a man earlier this morning of his invitation. Thugs are always coming and going in Gatou's camp so it will be easy for me to blend in."

"They won't just let a kid in, Naruto. Invitation or not."

"I'll disguise myself in an older persona through the basic transformation jutsu. With my chakra reserves I can easily hold this form for days. From there I will bide my time, with all the commotion going on between Gatou and Tazuna it is only a matter of time before I get my chance to strike."

"Your plan seems solid enough," the old man said as he reached under the counter and pulled out a white feather. "I give you my consent. Just remember Naruto, no matter the reason you must not break the tenets of the creed."

"Don't worry my brother I won't," Naruto replied as he took the feather.

"You may rest here if you like. It may be a week before Tazuna gets his ninjas."

"Thanks, I'll stay for the night. But tomorrow I'll put my plan into action."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there is the pilot for Tenets of the Creed. Depending on what people think will decide if it's worth continuing.


	2. Assassination

(Disclaimer: Own a copy of Assassin's Creed but not the rights to it and I don't own Naruto)

Two days…that was how much time had passed since Naruto had been given permission to carry out the assassination of Gatou. Two days and an opportunity to strike had yet to show it's self. Naruto sat by a fire surrounded by thugs, mercenaries, and other forms of human trash. Each day that past made him feel dirty, as if the presence of the men surrounding him could stay his white garments more than the dirt he sat on or the blood he spilled.

"THAT BASTARD!" Someone yelled.

Turning his head, Naruto saw his target making his way through the camp towards his base of operations. Two samurai followed closely behind.

"That worthless shinobi couldn't even kill a one man and three kids! On top of that his little lapdog broke my fucking arm!" Gatou yelled.

As Gatou neared the door of his base he turned around to address all the thugs he hired.

"In one week those ninja will confront each other again. When they do we will wait for them to either kill each other or tire themselves out. That will be when we strike and kill the lot of them!"

'_Seems the rumors of a double-cross were true after all…'_ Naruto thought to himself.

His proclamation was met with silence. Not many of the thugs he hired seemed interested in fighting a ninja, even if said ninja was tired out.

"I'll pay a grand for anyone that brings me the head of one of the ninja, plus double what I'm paying you now."

Gatou succeeded in getting a few of the thugs' attention with that sentence. Feeling there was nothing more to say the pudgy man walked into his base with his samurai guards trailing behind. As the door closed the men around Naruto began talking.

"Screw that! Even a tired ninja is better than twenty men!" One man said.

"I don't know…a grand for a ninja's head plus double what we're being paid is quite the offer." Another said.

"How do you know he'll even pay look at how quickly he betrayed the ninjas!" A third spoke.

"If yall want to leave then go I'm sticking around," A forth said, turning to Naruto he asked. "What are your plans new comer?"

"S'long as the moneys good I'm in." Naruto replied not really caring for the money or the conversation.

"I hear that!" he replied with a laugh.

"Fine stay here and die for all I care, I ain't sticking around."

All throughout the camp similar discussions were being made so it wasn't a surprise when half the camp was missing the next morning. Fear started to work its way through the remaining thugs when they saw how many had left and ever so slowly the numbers dwindled until only a few of the more die-hard thugs were left.

Naruto stood up from where he had been staying the past few days and made his way to the building Gatou resided in. Nearing an open window he heard Gatou speaking with his samurai guards.

"Understand? Tomorrow morning you will go to Tazuna's house and kidnap his daughter. After we kill of the ninja we will make an example out of her. Perhaps then that stupid drunk will get the message."

"But how will we know when the ninja are gone?" the scarred samurai asked.

"Camp out near his house, don't do anything to draw attention to yourselves. When you see the ninja leave wait twenty minutes before kidnapping her. Once you have her return here and then we'll go to the bridge."

"Understood," Both samurai replied.

Moving away from the window Naruto headed to the front door. Ten minutes later he saw the samurai exit the building and make there way through the camps.

'_If an opportunity won't present itself, then I'll make one.'_ Naruto vowed as he tailed the samurai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey…you feel that?" The blue haired samurai asked his comrade.

"Yeah…it feels like-" His friend said before turning around and drawing his blade, his partner mimicking his actions.

When they turned they saw nothing. Looking around for any signs of a pursuer and finding none the two let down the guard.

SWICK

The sound of a blade cutting through air was all they heard before a throwing knife buried itself into the neck of the scarred samurai. The man started chocking as blood entered his lungs before falling to the ground dead. His comrade was quickly on guard awaiting the next attack.

CRACK

The snapping of a twig was the only warning he got. As he started to turn around he felt a hand on his shoulder preventing the action. A kick to the back of his legs brought him to his knees and a sharp sting between his neck and shoulder was the last thing he felt before a blade went down his chest, piercing his heart.

Naruto pulled his left arm back, freeing the hidden blade from its fleshy prison before kicking the man's body forward to keep the blood from squirting on him. Reaching into a pouch at his waist he pulled out a small rag and wiped the blood off his blade before retracting it to its hiding place under his left forearm.

"When they fail to return Gatou will want his hired muscle closer for protection…" He quietly mumbled to himself before smirking under his hood. After nine days of waiting his chance had finally come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning all the thugs left were standing by Gatou. Said man was currently glaring at his watch.

"Where are those useless bastards?" Gatou growled in frustration.

"If we don't hurry the ninja may have time to recover." Naruto spoke up from the crowd. He didn't want to draw attention to himself but he needed to get the ball rolling.

"…Grrr! Fine let's go! All of you stay close; remember if I die you don't get paid!" Gatou said as he stalked off towards the bride.

The group of thirty made their way to the bridge. Most were looking around uninterested, but Naruto was trained to notice things out of the ordinary; And notice he did.

'_The village is devoid of any life. Not even a single beggar on the street. Just what the hell is going on? Where is everyone?'_

As they neared the bridge the group saw a thick mist surrounding the area. Naruto was the only one to notice the mist was thinning out. When they got to the bridge the scene was clear as to why. Seven humans were on the bridge three were on the ground, one clearly dead the other two were too far to tell. Off to the side stood an old man with a young pink haired girl holding a kunai in a defensive stance, twenty feet away from them stood two men, one had two kunai sticking out of each arm rendering them useless and the other was panting heavily; most likely nearing chakra exhaustion.

"Well, well seems the "Great Demon of the Mist" couldn't beat a group of kids and their teacher. How pathetic," Gatou gloated. The injured man didn't respond, opting to just glare. "Seems you even lost your little lapdog! Oh well saves me the trouble of having to kill him. To bad though I really wanted to se the brat suffer!"

The thugs around Naruto laughed. It was obvious the only real threat was the older Konoha-nin and he was too tired to do much more fighting. Naruto slowly made his way behind Gatou before speaking.

"I must admit Gatou, you are quite intelligent. Getting some missing-nin to do weaken or kill off the real threat, then coming through a mopping up the rest leaving Tazuna alone and defenseless. One would never expect a business man to think of such a plan. But you forgot one thing."

Gatou who was relishing in the praise perked up when he was told he forgot something.

"Do tell, what did I forget?"

"…Me." Naruto answered before slamming his left palm into the man's neck and releasing the blade. As Gatou fell to the floor dying Naruto did a series of handsigns.

"Chimeiteki kyuuchi no jutsu!"

The world faded away into nothingness leaving Gatou and Naruto alone.

"Your plan was to well thought and almost too perfect for a conniving business man like you. Who are you working for?"

"What's it matter to you, you can't stop them!" Gatou explained with no difficulty, if it wasn't for the blood leaving his neck people would think he was perfectly fine.

"Try me," Naruto replied

"It doesn't matter your actions won't stop them. They were about finished with me anyway."

"What did you do for these people?" he questioned.

"Money kid. They needed a business with no strings attached to provide them with money. They tell me what to do I do it and give a percentage of the profits to them."

"Then with your death they will be crippled."

"You think I'm the only one? They have many businesses all over the elemental countries, each giving them money. Among other things."

"Speak sense!" Naruto demanded, his jutsu was running out of time.

"I couldn't tell you anything anyway. They are a very secretive bunch." Gatou said before the jutsu faded and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Reaching into his pouch Naruto pulled out the feather he was given and wiped it across Gatou's wound turning the white feather red. Putting it in a plastic bag for safety he returned the stained feather to his pouch. As he finished his actions the world came to and everyone was staring in shock at the dead body of Gatou and the one responsible for his death.

Before things could get out of hand Naruto ran to the side of the bridge jumped on the railing and leapt of the side. Spreading his arms out to the side like he was trying to fly he felt gravity start to pull him down. Looking down he saw the river a good drop below him. Shifting his weight forward into a forward roll he spun until his feet pointed down and hit the water creating a huge splash.

When he surfaced he didn't bother to look if anyone was watching him. Instead he swam to the shore and entered the forest making his way back to the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dropping into the Hashshashin base, Naruto started to remove his wet clothes and set them down.

"Murai I need a towel and my clothes need a place to dry." Naruto called out as knelt down to get the bag that held the blood-stained feather.

"I can see that," Murai answered as he entered the hall with a towel. "How was your mission, it has been some time since I last saw you."

Taking the towel and handing the feather to Murai, Naruto answered, "There were some delays but I succeeded. But something bothers me."

Placing the feather into his own pouch Murai knelt down to gather Naruto's wet clothes.

"Such as?"

"Gatou was a pawn. According to him there were others, men that instructed him on what to do. Apparently so long as he gave them a percentage of his profits they would continue to advise him and keep him in power."

"I see...you should let the master know. If what Gatou said is true then he will definitely want to look into it."

"I'll tell him as soon as I can."

"In the mean time I suggest you wait here for your clothes to dry and for the thugs to be driven out."

"Driven out?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, it seems that a young boy went around rallying the villagers to fight off anyone threatening the town."

"That explains why the village was empty…" Naruto mumbled to himself. "Thanks again Murai, I'm going for a shower and then some sleep."

"Rest well Naruto, you earned it." Murai replied as he watched Naruto walk off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chimeiteki Kyuush no Jutsu**- (Fatal Pause no jutsu) Transports user and victim to a parallel world much like Tsukiyomi for a minute. Used to get information from a dying individual. When jutsu ends only a second has passed in real world.

(A/N)

Story seemed to get really popular considering how short the first chapter was. So in response I give you another chapter. Though fans of my other story are probably raging about me not updating (insert sweat drop). Anyway I don't have a pairing for the story so I'm not listing one as of yet. It will definitely not be a NaruOC cause OCs are time consuming and I have enough in my other story so I'm trying to limit them in this story.

Also I used online translator for jutsu so if the meaning is wrong then its not my fault.

Anyway I go to work soon so review so I have something to look forward to when I get back home.


	3. Masyaf

Gatou's words continued to plague Naruto his entire trip back to the Hashshashin's headquarters. It had already been a week since he successfully assassinated his target and although Murai said to not dwell on the crooks words, Naruto couldn't help but ponder.

As he neared a fork in the road he stopped. He was now in the Hashshashin's territory and there would be numerous traps and forms of misdirection ahead. The fork in the road was merely the start. The Hashshashin village of Masyaf was still ten miles away and the two paths were meant to lead travelers even further away to ensure secrecy.

Taking a glance down each road as well as behind him to make sure that no one was around, Naruto continued going straight; off the road and into the woods. After walking fifty feet into the forest he stopped to double-check that no one was around. Feeling certain that nobody was tailing him he faced the nearest tree before making his way up. The next two miles were filled with traps on the ground level and the only safe passage was in the trees. Leaping from branch to branch he kept his focus on the task at hand, getting to Masyaf safely. Letting one's mind wander now could prove fatal.

Hitting the two mile mark Naruto leapt off the branch he was on and landed on the floor. The next four miles were trap free to lull intruders into a false sense of security. However that was always subject to change based on whatever situation the Hashshashin found themselves in. Fortunately for him things had yet to change.

Finishing his four mile trek through the woods Naruto paused again. This was the next checkpoint.

"Peace and Safety, my brothers," Naruto called out.

Five figures dropped from the trees, swords drawn. The man standing in front of Naruto stepped forward.

"Lower your hood and confirm your identity." He ordered.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto replied, however he didn't remove his hood.

"Your hood, Uzumaki-san!" The man pressed as he raised his blade. The four others raised their blades and stepped forward.

"We are not to remove our hoods unless we are in Masyaf or in a Hashshashin controlled building, brother." Naruto replied.

The five men sheathed their blades in response. The whole situation was a trick.

"Welcome back brother, we will escort you to the clearing now." The leader replied.

Naruto nodded his consent before following the men the next mile in his ten mile journey. The forest started to thin out before it was gone entirely, before him stood an open field. In the distance he could see a large plateau surrounded by a large wall. At the top of the plateau rested a castle. The large open field made it impossible to hide and anyone caught in the field was killed on site, the Hashshashin had a different method of getting to Masyaf, one that others couldn't replicate.

"Naruto if you could hurry, we need to return to our post." The leader of his escort spoke up.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized before biting his finger and making a few seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," He cried before a puff of smoke enveloped the area. As the smoke cleared it revealed a white eagle large enough to ride on.

"Naruto, glad to see you again," it said.

"Shirotsume, the pleasure is all mine," Naruto replied as he hopped on the eagles back. Turning to face his escort, he said, "Thanks I'll be fine from here."

The leader of the group nodded before he led his team back into the woods.

"They're always such a quiet bunch," Shirotsume said before taking flight.

"You don't like them?"

"I didn't say that, but it would be nice if they were as talkative as you."

Naruto chuckled before replying, "I can't stand three miles of silence when I have someone to talk to. So how's your mother doing?"

"She's getting restless. Ever since she became the boss of the eagles she hasn't been called on for anything."

"Well in a society that relies on stealth and discretion, there isn't much use for a twenty story tall bird of prey."

"It is quite sad though, she was practically a legend amongst your clan when she was younger, now she just sits at home and watches over the little birdies."

"Well let her know that I'll summon her, the first chance I get."

"Sure you can keep that promise?" Shirotsume questioned.

Naruto was silent before replying, "…yeah, I have a feeling that things will be taking a turn for the worse soon."

Shirotsume looked back at the boy he carried, "What makes you say that?"

"…Just a feeling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto and Shirotsume reached the castle, Shirotsume flew to the back where a large balcony was located. As the large eagle made its decent, Naruto took the time to admire the bird's eye view of Masyaf. At the southern-most base of the plateau were the homes of all the civilians as well as shops for miscellaneous goods, on the east and western sides were a series of small farms growing various crops, and to the north were the livestock farms. All these features made Masyaf a self-sustaining village. However, on occasion the master of Masyaf, Al Mualim would order members of the Hashshashin to go out into the world and purchase various metals in bulk, but those orders were few and far in-between; about once every five years.

As Shirotsume settled down on the balcony, Naruto hopped off and thanked the summon.

"Anytime, Naruto. Be sure to call me again if you need me." Shirotsume replied before disappearing in a plum of smoke.

"Seems Shirotsume has grown quite fond of you, Naruto," A voice spoke up.

"Master!" Naruto exclaimed as he jogged towards the man and gave a bow.

The man was stood at six feet and looked around his mid-twenties. He had a light tan and was dressed in the same clothes as Naruto. If someone were to look closely at his face they would see he had brown eyes and short brown hair. Looking down at Naruto he smiled before replying.

"Naruto, you have achieved the rank of master as well. That alone makes us equals."

"Sorry, Altair," Naruto apologized with a wide smile. "But you'll always be master to me!"

Altair sighed, "If you don't want to call me by my name that's fine, but I would prefer brother over master."

Naruto nodded his consent, "Is Master, Al Mualim busy?"

Altair shook his head before answering. "When we received word of your success he sent me to wait for you. I am to lead you directly to him."

As the two walked through the halls of Masyaf's castle they spoke of Naruto's assassination.

"I'm surprised you waited almost a week to strike," Altair commented

"Well, he was my first official target. I'm sure as I gain more experience I'll be able to strike faster."

"True, I trust you kept to the creed."

Naruto scoffed as if he were insulted, "Of course, I'm surprised you would even ask such a thing."

"Usually on the first mission, people tend to forget discretion. In the worst cases they forget to stay their blade of an innocent." Altair explained.

"That may be true for most. But don't forget, it was you who trained me. Asking such a question is as much an insult to you as it is to me."

Altair smiled as he glanced at his brother, "You've grown, Naruto and I'm proud to be the one that trained you."

The two stopped before an elegant wooden door. Altair turned to Naruto and rested his hands on his shoulders, "This is as far as I go. Deliver your report to Al Mualim and don't be nervous. You did well according to Murai and have nothing to worry about."

Naruto nodded before knocking on the door.

"Come in," an older voice spoke.

Opening the door and stepping into the room, Naruto quietly closed the door before walking up to the desk of Al Mualim. Master Al Mualim was an old man in his mid to late sixties and was dressed in an elegant black robe. Like all members of the Hashshashin, his hood was raised however it didn't hide his features like the robes Naruto and his brothers wore. A long salt and pepper colored beard flowed down to his chest and his sharp eyes took in everything around him. Despite his age, Al Mualim was considered one of, if not the most dangerous member of the Hashshashin.

"Naruto it is good to see you. I hear your mission was a success and you kept to the creed without any trouble," Al Mualim spoke with a strong voice laced with confidence.

Bowing to the Master of Masyaf, Naruto replied, "Yes, though I feel troubled with the events following the assassination."

"Yes, Murai wrote of Gatou's words in his missive," He replied. "I agree that this news is worth looking into. If such a group exists then there is no doubt that they must be dealt with. Was there anything else?"

Naruto hesitated before answering, "Why was Gatou allowed to take over most of wave before he was dealt with. The horrors the people had to deal with shouldn't have come to pass."

Al Mualim looked down almost ashamed, "You are right, we knew of his actions long ago and did nothing."

"Why?"

"Because Gatou was to be your final lesson. You have a massive amount of potential, Naruto but you showed signs of hesitation during your training when it came to a killing blow. We needed you to see why we kill the men we do. If such men are allowed to live then Wave would be the role-model of all future nations."

Naruto nodded solemnly, "I understand. I assure you I won't hesitate again."

"I know you won't, Naruto. You are dismissed I will let you know if we find anything about this organization or if Gatou was blowing smoke." Al Mualim said before returning to one of the many scrolls that rested on his desk. Naruto bowed before he turned and left Al Mualim to his studies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks passed since Naruto's meeting with Al Mualim and he was currently in the training ground giving a lesson to the Initiates.

"Our style of kenjutsu is purely defensive," Naruto started. "We wait for our opponent to attack and then react. We strike fast and hard aiming to kill with the first blow. For the Hashshashin, our first strike should also be our last."

"What if our opponent waits for us to make the first move?" One of the Initiates asked.

"Then we flee. A second wasted in combat is a second we lose in our escape. Killing all the guards associated with our target is not our job."

"What if we are disarmed?" Another asked.

"You flee," Naruto repeated. "You are all Initiates and have not done the training that we, the higher ranks have and you aren't skilled enough to use your hidden blade in combat yet."

"Is it common for members of our rank to encounter battles?" A third asked.

"It shouldn't be common for _any_ member to encounter a battle. The weapons we wield are to be a last resort. The reason we higher ranking members carry more weapons than you is because the risk of us being discovered is greater. As Initiates your tasks are strictly reconnaissance or to deliver messages where our carrying birds are unable to. These tasks have low chance of detection considering the training you undergo and the only way you could be detected is if you're truly incompetent."

Off to the side the audible sounding of a throat be cleared was heard. Looking over, Naruto saw Altair standing outside the training circle.

"Everyone pair up and practice your kenjutsu. Take turns between aggressor and defender." Naruto ordered before walking towards Altair.

Altair looked at his brother gravely before speaking, "Something important has come up and your presence is needed."

"Where and why?" Naruto asked as he followed his brother into the castle of Masyaf.

"I am not at liberty to say why, but where is in Al Mualim's office."

"Has this something to do with the organization that Gatou served?" Naruto questioned.

Altair hesitated before answering, "…Yes, but I can't say anymore."

Naruto didn't press any further knowing he would get his answers soon enough. Making their way through the halls, Naruto noticed the quick glances of sympathy and pity that was being sent his way and a sense of foreboding washed over him.

As they reached Al Mualim's office Altair opened the door for Naruto. As he entered, Altair followed behind him and shut the door. The two walked up to the Master's desk, Naruto stood five paces away while Altair walked around the desk and stood beside Al Mualim.

"Naruto I'm sorry to have to tell you this. With all the potential and skill you've shown it causes me a large amount of grief to make this order." Al Mualim stated sadly.

Naruto looked at Al Mualim then to his brother before returning his gaze back to Al Mualim, "What order? What's going on?"

"…Naruto…"Altair started, but Al Mualim held up his hand, signaling Altair to stop.

"I shall tell him, Altair." He said before turning back to Naruto. "Naruto, you are to be banished from Masyaf, never to return."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(AN)

I know you all want longer chapters but it won't happen sadly. My writing style is to write until I feel a chapter is finished, no more, no less. Anyway the plot is starting to come to fruition. My plan is to mix Naruto's plot with Assassin's Creed. And I found a rather believable way to do that. By now I'm sure everyone figured out who the "organization" is and yes there is a logical reason for why Naruto is being banished.

Now one reviewer asked if I was going to reveal Naruto's past through flashbacks. Answer, yes next chapter. Next chapter will be Naruto's origins and why he seemed to have no reaction to the mention of Konoha. Also not sure why I was asked, but I'll answer this question as well. Yes, I own a copy of Assassin's Creed and I love every repetitive moment of it. Nothing funner that taking out your aggression with the repetitiveness out on your target.

If anyone else has any questions leave a review and I'll reply to it if I can. If I can't answer your question I'll still reply and explain why. For anonymous reviewers I'll post the answers on my profile.


	4. Memories

"Banished!?" Naruto nearly yelled. "What for!?"

Altair decided to elaborate, "Master may have been a bit harsh in his choice of words. Nevertheless you are to be banished, Naruto."

Al Mualim cleared his throat to gain the attention of Naruto, "While that may be true, the alternative to your banishment will pretty much be the same thing."

"But why?" Naruto questioned.

"It is because your very presence here is in violation of the Creed," Al Mualim stated. "Tell me Naruto what can you remember of your childhood?"

"Only that I was trained my Altair and raised in Masyaf since before I can remember." He answered.

"Naruto, you were nearly six when you came to Masyaf. While your memories before then may not be crystal clear to you, you should still have some memories of your life before that."

Naruto's eyes widened as he took in this new bit of information. He remained silent for a moment as he sifted through his past memories, but nothing came of his life before Masyaf.

"…I don't remember," he said quietly.

"It may not be that you don't remember," Altair spoke up. "But more along the lines of you can't remember."

Naruto looked at his brother with a questioning gaze.

"Your life before Masyaf was not a good one, brother," Altair clarified. "It's highly possible that your mind repressed the memories of your hometown."

"What was my hometown?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves," Al Mualim answered.

"This still doesn't explain why I'm being banished or how my presence in Masyaf is a violation to the Creed." Naruto stated.

"We are getting to that. But in order for you to understand you need to know about the live you've forgotten," he said. "Tell me, Naruto. What do you know of the bijuu?"

"Not much, only that there are nine and most of them have seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth."

"You're not to far off. Most of the bijuu have been sealed into human containers. Most of these containers belong to a major hidden village." Al Mualim clarified.

It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"I'm the container for, Konoha's bijuu." It was a statement no a question.

Al Mualim nodded, "Yes, and a certain organization, the very one Gatou mentioned is after the bijuu."

"…And since I have one, it is only a matter of time before the find the location of Masyaf." Naruto added.

"And therefore puts you in violation of the Creed. Your presence here could compromise the Brotherhood." Altair finished.

"Then why not go after these men? If they are after the bijuu it is doubtful that it is with good intent!" Naruto questioned.

"These men are not normal, Naruto. They are shinobi of the highest caliber." Al Mualim replied.

"Are they really so threatening?" the blonde pressed.

The elder master sighed, "From what we've gathered their organization is small. At least a dozen or so member. From that standpoint we have numerical advantage."

Before Naruto could speak, Al Mualim continued.

"But we, the Hashshashin are not skilled at fighting such powerful foes. As you know, we've been around long before the rise of ninja villages. We were around before ninja learned of chakra. And when ninja evolved and started incorporating chakra so did we. Do you know why, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head.

"It is because if we chose not to evolve, we would be unable to assassinate targets with shinobi guards. We would not be able to escape shinobi pursuers. Are existence would just fade away…" Al Mualim paused before continuing. "However, not even we could imagine how quickly the ninja would evolve. How powerful their jutsus would become. To put things into perspective, we the Hashshashin are better assassins and are capable of hiding from almost any level of ninja, but in combat even are greatest member, your teacher and brother Altair cannot match a shinobi stronger than a high chunin. Your skills would put you at high genin, low chunin."

"…So how strong are the members of this organization?" Naruto solemnly asked, things weren't looking promising for him.

"They average around the kage level." Altair answered.

Naruto's shoulders slumped. If that were the case then just one member would be capable of decimating their forces. The room stayed silent, an oppressive atmosphere settling in.

"…you spoke of an alternative?" the young blond finally asked.

Al Mualim nodded. "A long term mission with little support from our end and an indeterminate ending."

"Tell me."

"Your mission would be straight forward enough, locate and assassinate all members of this organization. They go by the name Akatsuki and as I said earlier there numbers are around a dozen or so give or take a few. Should you choose this over banishment we will periodically send you any information we receive. However, you are to refrain from going to any of our bases outside of Masyaf unless absolutely necessary. You'll be suspended until these men are dealt with and as such you'll not be permitted to wear your robes as they signify you as a member of the Hashshashin."

"What of my weapons and summoning contract."

"Your skills are your own, Naruto. We will not take them from you," Altair explained. "Though I would explain the situation to the Eagle summons if I were you."

Al Mualim nodded his agreement, "While the Eagles are summon strictly for the Hashshashin, we cannot control who they choose to lend their aid to."

"When must I leave?"

"Well regardless of whether you choose to accept the mission or not, your banishment will be in effect in two days time."

"I'll accept the mission; there is at least a small chance I can return if I take that path."

Altair smiled at his brother, "I knew you would. Rest assured we will do what we can from the shadows to hinder Akatsuki and aid you."

"Where should I start my search?"

"Konoha," Al Mualim answered. "You were originally their container and it is likely that they will send their members in search of you there. While you are in Konoha try to get some training in the shinobi arts. They will no doubt help you in your mission."

"I doubt I can just waltz in and get training that easily." Naruto replied skeptically.

"Knowledge is power, Naruto and we are providing you with much power. Remember you will be suspended so you may do as you see fit with the information we give you. So long as you stick to the Creed we will not fault you." Al Mualim replied.

"I will stay my blade of any innocent and I will not compromise the Brotherhood. Discretion may not be so easy to keep this time around."

"We thought as much. So as long as you keep to the first two, we will overlook your lack of discretion. That being said I pray you don't do anything to purposely draw attention to yourself." Altair spoke.

Naruto nodded his understanding, "I will also refrain from going to the base in Konoha. The only time I shall go there is to pick up a feather, drop off a feather, or if my presence is summoned."

Al Mualim nodded in agreement, "We will let Malik know you are coming."

"If that is all I must hurry. There is much to do before I go." Naruto said waiting for his dismissal.

Al Mualim waved his hand and sent Naruto off. As the door to the office closed Altair spoke up.

"I don't like this. We are jeopardizing Naruto's safety for our own and that alone makes me feel lower than the dirt I walk on."

"I understand your feelings, Altair but no one is above the Creed. Not even me."

"If Akatsuki get their hands on him there may not be a Creed for us to live by."

"I know that. The only other thing we could do to save the world from Akatsuki's plans would be to kill Naruto. I just can't bring myself to do that. Not to mention it goes against the Creed."

"Something's been troubling me," Altair said trying to change topics. "You didn't recommend Konoha for the reasons you stated did you?"

Al Mualim was silent before answering, "You really are my brightest pupil. As to your question…no. Konoha has some of the best and most powerful shinobi in the world and if Naruto plays his cards right with the information we give him, he should be able to receive the training from these individuals."

"As bright as I may be, I doubt my personal feeling towards Konoha would allow me to think of such a plan." Altair admitted.

"It is to be expected. You have grown close to the boy and you were the one who saw what his life was like in Konoha. I doubt even Malik knew the level of neglect Naruto faced."

Altair hmmed in response. "I think I should tell him about the events leading up to his stay here in Masyaf."

Al Mualim got up from his desk and walked to the large window overlooking the town, "Do as you see fit. I trust your judgment when it comes to Naruto."

Altair didn't respond, instead he left the room in search of Naruto. As the door closed for a second time Al Mualim let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm getting too old for this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Altair located his brother, he was undressing.

"Removing your robes already?" Altair asked unperturbed. In the Hashshashin all members are considered brothers and were trained to not get flustered over otherwise embarrassing situations.

"I wear these robes so often that I need to get used to living without them and quickly," Naruto replied as he took the upper robe off. "What did you need?"

"Is it strange for me to visit you in such dire times?" Altair countered with his own question. Naruto paused to give him a look that read, yes.

Altair sighed before answering, "I thought I'd give you some information on your past in hopes of jump starting your memory."

"Should I sit down for this?"

"You might, you might not. You're old enough to make that choice on your own."

Naruto paused for a second before turning away to continue undressing. Altair took that as his sign to speak.

"As you know, you came to Masyaf when you were six. What you don't remember is that you were originally meant to be assassinated."

Naruto went rigid when he heard that news. Looking over his shoulder he looked at his brother before asking, "Why wasn't I?"

"Faulty information," Altair spoke before elaborating. "As you know when an assassination is ordered we research our target thoroughly. And we get this information by the people around the target. In your case, the villagers were our source."

"How did my name come up as a target?"

"Rumors that the Kyuubi no Kitsune had possessed a human body and was terrorizing Konoha. Such a threat couldn't be left alone."

Naruto nodded his understanding. A demon in human form was a definite threat and one that should be dealt with in any means necessary.

Altair paused to gather himself before continuing, "I was sent to deal with you. As I am the best assassin aside from Al Mualim I was a prominent candidate to carry out your assassination. When I got to Konoha, Malik informed me that there was more to the situation than meets the eye. He couldn't really give me much information as his dealings were with us and not with Konoha, but he said there was something not right with the assassination and I took his words with a grain of salt."

"So what did you find out from the villagers?" Naruto probed as he finished changing into a loose pair of tan pants and a black sleeveless shirt. Moving over to his bed, where he laid his weapons, he proceeded to equip them.

"That you were public enemy number one," Altair bluntly replied. "Pretty much all the information I gathered spoke of how evil and corrupt you were."

"When did you realize your information was faulty?"

"When I made it to your apartment and climbed into the window."

Naruto's body went rigid again, but this time it wasn't from shock, but from the assault of a memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A six year old Naruto lay in bed when he heard the soft footsteps of someone in his hall. He held in a sigh when he realized that another person had come for his life. Assassinations attempts weren't very common, but he did get the occasional glory-seeking idiot every once and a while. Experience taught Naruto that the best course of action was to hide and wait for the person to get tired and leave.

As he climbed out of bed he made his way to the closet. Sliding the door showed the closet floor littered with clothes towels and various articles of clothing. Grabbing a black beanie he covered his golden locks before crawling under the clothes pile. None of the previous glory seekers had been ninja and any that saw the pile of clothes attributed it to the natural forgetfulness of a six year old. After all the rest of the apartment was a pigsty as well. Naruto smirked as the door to his room slowly opened; the art of misdirection was a powerful tool indeed. Slowing his breathing and relaxing his body he watched from his peripheral vision as a white clothed figure entered his room.

This man was different from the past few assassins; he wasn't dressed like a ninja nor was he dressed like a civilian. However, that didn't change the fact that he was still a man in his house unannounced and was therefore considered a threat in Naruto's mind.

He watched as the white clothed man looked around his bedroom before turning around and facing the closet. He stepped closer to the closet and took a passing glance at the pile of clothes before moving his gaze back up. As he reached the closet he took a small step inside, placing his foot on Naruto's hidden hand. Leaning on said foot, he peered into the closet making sure he didn't miss an inch. Naruto bit his lower lip to keep from crying out in pain as he felt the boot dig into the back of his hand.

The man eased his foot off his hand before taking a few steps back. Looking at the pile of clothes on the floor he said, "You can quit hiding now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Altair was impressed as he watched the boy of six cautiously climb out of the pile of clothes. It had taken him a few moments to find the boy and had he not been trained to take in _every_ detail he might have overlooked the boy entirely.

As the boy stepped out of the closet he looked at Altair with fear and asked, "Are you going to kill me now?"

"Why would I kill you?" Altair questioned wanting to hear what the boy had to say.

"Because I'm a demon?" Naruto questioned.

Altair gave Naruto a look of pity before answering, "No self-respecting…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…demon would allow himself to be treated in such a way." Naruto quoted the words his brother had spoken to him all those years ago.

Altair nodded, "The way you lived and the way you acted told me that you were a frightened child, not a demon causing terror to innocents. With that information in mind I sent a message off to Al Mualim and took you with me. The rest you know."

Naruto stayed quiet as he absorbed all the information in. He still couldn't remember anything before his first encounter with Altair, but he doubted that he wanted to. "Could you leave me to my thoughts, Altair?"

Altair nodded before getting up to leave. As he reached the door he looked back at his brother, "Just because Masyaf is abandoning you doesn't mean I am. I will do everything in my power to help you, I promise."

As the door shut Naruto felt a tear run down his cheek. It was nice to know his brother cared so deeply for him. Pausing to rein in his emotions, Naruto took a deep breath before biting his thumb. Running through a series of handseals he called out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

As the smoke cleared it revealed a snow white eagle that came up to Naruto's waist.

"I have a message I need sent to your mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(AN)

Ok here it is the banishment and origin of Naruto. I hope it was satisfactory. Most of the chapter was dialogue but I felt I accomplished my objective of setting the stage. Next chapter Naruto leaves Masyaf and arrives in Konoha.

As always review please as I love my reviews and I'm always willing to answer question if I can.


	5. Journey

Naruto yawned as he sat up and stretched on his bed. As his mind started to focus on his surroundings a sense of foreboding washed over him. Today was the day he was to be exiled. Getting out of bed he grabbed his black shirt, tan cargos, and an extra pair of underwear and made his way to the bathroom.

Approaching the shower he turned the knobs to the desired temperature before removing his underwear and hopping in. As the hot water poured over his body Naruto gazed at the drain, there was no reason for him to hold his head high today. Slowly he brought his left hand up and gazed at it. His left ring finger was missing, having been removed as a right of passage when he was given his hidden blade. Most of the time he never took notice of it, but today was different. The small sacrifice his finger made, proving he was a Hashshashin was now in vain as he was to be exiled shortly.

He didn't feel the water as it fell off his body, nor did he realize how long he stood in the shower. He just felt numb. Realization finally came to Naruto as he felt his body shiver. He had been in the shower so long that the hot water was gone and a more frigid flow was now pouring down his body.

Quickly shutting off the water he stepped out and toweled off. The bathroom was still steamy from the remnants of the hot water and it helped warm his body up. Throwing on the clothes that would make his new wardrobe, Naruto stepped out of the bathroom to see Altair waiting by his bed.

"It's time," his older brother said. Naruto nodded and made his way to the nightstand where his dagger, metal bracers, and hidden blade lay. He strapped the hidden blade on first before covering it with the metal bracers, making the blade truly hidden. Brining his left hand up he formed a fist and channeled some chakra into the blade making it slowly leave its hidden cavity. As if came out it started to fill the void left by his left ring finger. Retracting the blade and opening his fist he shot the blade out faster. Satisfied that his blade was in its prime location he retracted it and looked to the last item on the nightstand.

Glancing at the dagger, which was still sheathed and attached to a series of leather straps Naruto picked it up and placed his arms through the straps so that the dagger rested on the middle of his back with the handle facing a down and to the right. Certain that the dagger was in the correct position he proceeded to connect the straps in front of his chest together to hold the dagger in place.

Once he finished putting on his weapons he headed to the door and grabbed the sword that rested by it. Strapping the sword around his waist and exited the room, Altair was right behind him. It was custom during an exiling for the exile to walk in front; to prevent them from trying to escape.

As they walked down the hall Naruto saw his brothers giving him looks of pity and sympathy. The whole experience made him feel like he was walking the last mile and death awaited at the end. Though death seemed like a better alternative to Naruto. Death wouldn't leave him with the pain of knowing that he was to leave his home, never to return. But then again, death didn't give Naruto a chance to return where the exiling did. All he needed to do was kill the members of Akatsuki and he would be free to return…easier said than done.

Up the stairs around the corner, hall after hall they walked until Naruto was at the "launch pad" where the Hashshashin would leave and return via the eagle summons. As he neared he saw Shirotsume standing directly in front of him Al Mualim was standing to the right of the large eagle. Naruto looked at Shirotsume curiously.

"Altair summoned me ahead of time," Shirotsume clarified for the confused exile.

Off to the sides were a few of Naruto's brothers as well as a few Initiates he had trained over the past couple years. As Naruto neared Al Mualim and Shirotsume Altair took his place to the left of the summoned animal. Al Mualim stepped forward placing himself between Shirotsume and Naruto, his somber gaze increased the pain Naruto felt inside.

"We will miss you, Naruto. Please return to us soon and safely." He spoke quietly.

"…I will," Naruto answered with a bow.

"Do not forget your training, Naruto. It will serve you well," Al Mualim said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder before walking a few feet behind him his fellow brothers followed Al Mualim until all who remained was Altair, Naruto, and Shirotsume.

Altair took Al Mualim's place, intent on speaking to Naruto one last time.

"When you get to Konoha make sure to visit Malik," Altair spoke quietly.

"I thought I was to refrain from going to the Hashshashin base unless it was absolutely necessary?" Naruto whispered back.

"I told you before, just because Masyaf may turn its back on you doesn't mean all your brothers will as well. Make sure you are not seen there by anyone other than Malik."

"If I won't tell, you won't tell?" Naruto said. The phrase was used when members of the Hashshashin kept secrets from each other.

Altair smirked before replying, "I won't tell."

Naruto gave his brother a genuine smile. "Anything else I should know?"

"Getting an appointment with the Hokage will be a right pain so I would suggest you make an…unannounced appointment." Altair suggested.

Naruto nodded his understanding.

"I'd give you a hug, but I don't think you would appreciate it." Altair said as he smiled at Naruto.

"Nor would you," Naruto replied smiling back.

Altair shrugged before walking off behind him, "Safety and peace, Naruto."

"To you as well." Naruto spoke quietly.

Turning around to face the group, Naruto awaited the final words of his master Al Mualim.

"Naruto, you've been found guilty for breaking the third creed; jeopardizing the brotherhood. For this the penalty is normally death, however due to the circumstances surrounding you we have chosen banishment. You are not to seek out any of our outposts nor are you to return to Masyaf. You will be allowed entry to Masyaf and all of its outposts only if you remove the threats that could jeopardize us. Failure to uphold these rules will result in your status being moved from exile to traitor and you will be hunted down and killed on sight. Do you understand?"

"I do," Naruto answered.

"Then be gone." Al Mualim ordered.

Naruto didn't hesitate as he mounted Shirotsume. Taking one last look at his family, Naruto nodded in their direction before signally Shirotsume to take off. As the two left Masyaf, Shirotsume spoke.

"Well at the very least I have some good news for you."

"What is that?" Naruto questioned.

"Mother has chosen to keep your contract active. You still have the ability to summon us. Though now that you are leaving the realm of discretion for the shinobi world, I have no doubt that she will what you to summon her."

Naruto let a bittersweet smile adorn his face, "You're right Shirotsume. That is good news indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two traveled for a few hours and with Shirotsume's speed that meant a great distance was covered as well. When the eagle saw the gates of Konoha, he looked for a clearing to land. Somehow the prospect of a giant bird of prey flying over the gates of Konoha didn't strike the two as a good idea. When Shirotsume landed, Naruto hopped off and patted the giant eagle's side.

"How do you plan to get it?" Shirotsume asked.

"Same as Altair did, quick and quietly," Naruto answered.

Shirotsume tilted his head to the side curiously, "Isn't that how all Hashshashin go about getting into a village without papers?"

"…Yeah, so?" As he neared the edge of the forest and peered down the road.

"So, isn't it wrong for you to call it Altair's way?"

"Who do you think taught me?" Naruto countered

"Good point. Well since you won't be needing me anymore I'm going."

"Alright, thanks for the lift."

"Call me whenever you want." Shirotsume said before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

Naruto sat by the edge of the forest waiting for a chance to sneak into Konoha undetected. It was nearing sundown before he got his chance. Down the road came the sounds of a horse-drawn wagon. As they passed by Naruto hitched a ride or more accurately stowed away. For ten minutes Naruto lay hidden in the caravan suppressing his chakra. As the caravan neared the gates, he overheard the guard speaking to the driver.

"I need your name, papers, and reason for visiting."

The driver replied in a boisterous voice, "The Legendary Bridge Builder, Tazuna! I'm here to pay the money Wave owes Konoha."

"…And your papers?" the guard deadpanned.

Shuffling through his clothes, the old bridge builder pulled out a small passport and handed it to the guard. Looking over the papers, the guard nodded and handed them back to Tazuna.

"What's in the carriage?" The guard questioned.

"Just some resources I brought for trading." Tazuna answered.

"Mind if we take a look?"

"Go ahead."

The guard walked around the carriage to the back. Pushing away the flap he peered in. Stacked in an orderly fashion was a series of boxes and crates. Hopping into the carriage he opened a few of the larger boxes and looked inside seeing a plethora of different metals categorized. Hopping out of the carriage he walked around to the front and spoke to the driver.

"It's clear, enjoy your stay here in Konoha and try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir," Tazuna mock saluted before urging his horses forward. The guards never saw the small body clinging to the underside of the wagon nor did they see the body drop to the ground and dart deeper into the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto turned down an alley he clenched and unclenched his hands. Holding onto the bottom of the wagon had been a little harder than he thought. Had he used chakra it would have been easy. It would have also been easy for the ninjas guarding the gate to detect.

Naruto was most definitely thankful that the guard hadn't thought to check the bottom of the wagon. Then again, how many non-ninja sneak into a ninja village? As he turned a corner he looked for a sign that would tell him what he wanted. Glancing up and down the alley he found his mark. A spade like design that would look like a type of graffiti. However, it meant something to Naruto. It was the sign of the Hashshashin and it meant that the building he was looking at was the base of operations in Konoha.

Looking to see if the coast was clear, Naruto put a foot on the wall before pushing himself up and away. Since he was in an alley there was a wall right behind him. Turning quickly Naruto repeated the action on the second wall.

Touch, jump, repeat.

Touch, jump, repeat.

Naruto continued the pattern until he reached the roof. Grabbing onto the ledge he slowly raised his head up and looked around for any guards. Seeing the coast was clear Naruto climbed up and made his way to the skylight; a common feature on many of the buildings in Konoha. Looking through the glass Naruto saw the telltale sign of a Hashshashin base; a fountain. Sliding open the skylight, Naruto climbed down and shut the window. Finishing his decent, he walked through the halls until he came across the library. Malik sat behind his desk reading over a book.

Malik was a tall man with tan skin and black hair his left arm was missing after an assassination went wrong. Not able to carry out the duties of the Hashshashin he was relocated to Konoha and served as the head for the base in Konoha.

"You're late! I was beginning to wonder if you would show up at all." Malik said. His tone was harsh and to most people it seemed that he was angry. But Naruto knew better, Malik was a good friend of Altair's and he wasn't a mean person. He was just…too professional.

"Forgive me, next time I'll charge the gate." Naruto drawled.

"Don't get coy with me, Naruto! I'm doing you a favor and I'm risking my own neck by helping you." Malik snapped.

"I apologize," Naruto said, this time with sincerity. "Altair said for me to come here. He didn't tell me why though."

Malik reached under his desk and pulled out a relatively large parcel. Judging by how he held it, it couldn't weigh more than fifteen pounds. Tossing the parcel to Naruto he said, "He wanted you to have that. Now hurry up and get changed, you still have enough daylight left to see the Hokage."

"Changed?" Naruto asked.

Malik sighed, "Open the bag and you'll understand."

Ripping the string off the parcel and tearing away the brown paper, Naruto looked at the black fabric in his hands. There were three parts to the outfit. The first part was a pair of black pants that seemed large enough to move easily in. The second piece was a leather belt that matched the one he used to wear. The final part of the ensemble was a long sleeve top with a very familiar hood.

"Wha…how…Where did he get this?" Naruto asked awestruck and the outfit.

"In case you forgot, our robes are white. It wouldn't take much effort for a tailor to alter the color." Malik replied with a small smile.

"But I was told to not wear the Hashshashin outfit."

"Obviously you need your hearing check. All of our members where white with the exception of Master Al Mualim, and from what I can tell, those robes look nothing like his. Nor do the match ours."

Naruto looked at Malik and gave him a wide smile, "Thanks, brother."

"You're thanking the wrong brother. Altair was the one who sent it."

"Thanks all the same." Naruto said as he left the room to change. He doubted Malik would be pleased to see him change in the library.

When Naruto returned he was dressed in the black outfit that almost perfectly matched the robes of the Hashshashin.

"As you no doubt have noticed. The outfit has a few modifications. Namely, a loss of fabric. It's been trimmed to be more fitting for a shinobi. Your belt has a few more pouches for various supplies and a kunai holster…though I would see about replicating our throwing knives as kunai are much too heavy."

Naruto nodded, "I'll be sure to find someone to replicate them. Shouldn't be hard, what with this being a ninja village and all."

"Yes, now be gone. You've wasted enough of my time with talk. You have other priorities." Malik said dismissing Naruto.

Naruto didn't bother responding. Like he said, enough time was wasted on talk. Exiting the building Naruto reentered the alley and quickly made his way towards the Hokage tower. The sun had just about set and darkness was settling in. Providing Naruto with the perfect atmosphere for sneaking in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi was busy finishing off the last of the days paperwork. As he stamped the last paper and put it away he felt a shudder run up his spine. Years of training had given him a sixth sense for when trouble was afoot. He took a quick glance around the dark room but saw nothing amiss.

Placing the paper in the outbound tray he got up and moved to the window gazing out over the city. The action seemed passive, but in truth the old man wanted to put himself in a better position to react if necessary. He waited a minute to see if his unexpected guest would reveal themselves. When nothing happened, Sarutobi prodded.

"You can come out now."

For a minute nothing happened and Sarutobi was starting to think he was getting paranoid in his old age. Sure enough a footstep was heard as the person took a step forward.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever notice me," a young voice spoke.

"I noticed you five minutes ago," Sarutobi replied keeping his back to the assailant.

"Hmmm, that means I had thirty seconds to assassinate you," The person spoke. "But since that's not why I'm here, that is irrelevant."

Sarutobi kept his composure. He wasn't sure if the person behind him was bluffing or not. Taking a deep breath he said, "Then why are you here?"

"To make a deal. I have information that may prove valuable. What I want is housing, citizenship, and ninja training."

Turning to face the person he saw a small figure that could be no older that fourteen dressed in a black outfit. Around his waist was a large leather belt holding a series of throwing knives and pouches. On each arm was a metal bracer. Hanging from his right side rested a long curved sword. His face was hidden by a hood and all Sarutobi could make out was a mouth, nose and two cheeks bearing three whisker-like birthmarks each.

"That's a tall order. The information you have may not be worth it." The Hokage replied.

"Then we'll do this in increments. Since the ninja training will be worth the most I'll start with that." The figure quietly spoke.

"Before you begin, lower your hood. I wish to see the face of the man I'm talking too." Sarutobi ordered.

The figure nodded his consent before raising his hands to his head. At that moment Sarutobi realized the figure was missing a finger on his left hand. As the figure lowered his hood the light from the moon shone on his face and the old Hokage nearly had a heart attack. The person he was speaking to had been missing for six years. It was a face he thought he'd never see again in his lifetime. It was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the presumed dead legacy of the Fourth Hokage….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(AN)

Well there is chapter five. Thanks to the help of one of my reviewers some aspects that I thought were good ideas (but in hindsight weren't) have changed. I won't say who unless he/she/they say it's ok. Anyway Naruto is now in Konoha so joy to that.

Don't have much else to say so Review please.

Its not like the hangover from new years is that bad, after all you read the chapter.


	6. Discussion

"Naruto," Sarutobi whispered under his breath

"Naruto," Sarutobi whispered under his breath.

The black clad figure stiffened at the name and the Hokage knew his suspicions were correct.

"You are Naruto, aren't you?" He questioned.

Naruto looked at the old man and nodded curtly. Sarutobi trembled and felt his eyes started to water. He was so happy to see the little boy that always ran around pulling pranks and begging for ramen was alive and in good health from the looks of things.

"I'm glad to see you again. You've been presumed dead these past six years."

"Considering the way this village treated me that's not a surprise." Naruto spoke evenly, causing the old Hokage to flinch.

That had been one of Konoha's dirty little secrets he wished to forget about. However, hearing about it from the boy's mouth brought another question to his mind.

"If you are bitter with this village then why have you returned?"

"It has what I need and I plan on getting what I want." He answered calmly.

Sarutobi tensed at his words, "You plan on forcefully taking what you want?"

"No, I told you I have information in exchange for what I want. My demands are citizenship, housing, and training in the ninja arts."

Sarutobi made his way back to his desk and took a seat, motioning for Naruto to do the same. The young assassin stepped closer to the desk, but chose to remain standing. Pulling his pipe out from his desk, he lit it and took a few puffs before turning his gaze back to the boy in front of him.

"Your citizenship is still in effect since you aren't dead. Housing could be arranged, but why ninja training? From your demonstration earlier you are already skilled."

"My skills are in stealth and recon. My combat skills are purely defensive and what few ninjutsu I do have act as an aid to my primary abilities. Considering what I am forced to deal with I will need skills more fitting for a combat scenario."

"And where did you acquire these skills?" The Third Hokage asked as he took another puff from his pipe.

"I can't share that information." Naruto answered.

"Can't or won't?" Sarutobi pressed with an edge added to his voice trying to intimidate the boy before him.

"Both, I can't tell you due to my vows of secrecy and I wouldn't tell you even if I could." Naruto answered, matching the Hokage's stare and showing no fear.

"Then how do I know you aren't here to harm the village?"

"Thirty seconds," Naruto replied. Reminding the old man how long it took for him to be found. Had Naruto come with the intent to harm the village he had thirty seconds to kill their leader and throw the village into disorder.

Sarutobi nodded his understanding, "Fine, I'll leave your past alone. But, I will not be so willing to help you now, you understand?"

"If you're trying to guilt me into feeling ashamed you're wasting your time. I'll not give away anything pertaining to my past."

Sighing, Sarutobi brought his hands to his head and massaged his temples, trying to stave of the approaching headache. "Then let us get to business. I retain the right to decide whether or not your information is worth your demands."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but nodded his consent, "To start things off I know of the Kyuubi."

The old man's eyes widened, "Does your information relate to the demon?"

"Yes, it has come to my attention that an organization, Akatsuki is trying to collect all the tailed beasts for their own devices."

The Third Hokage narrowed his eyes. He too had heard rumors of such a group, but even Jiraiya, head of a notorious spy network hadn't been able to find out too much about the group.

"I see you know who I'm talking about," Naruto commented.

"Indeed, this information is most definitely valuable. What can you tell me?"

Naruto paused to think over his answer. He didn't want to give to much away opting to save some details as leverage in case he ever needed it. Taking a deep breath, he chose to give the Hokage the most basic of information and see where things went from there.

"They are a small group, no more than a dozen members and all of them are Kage level. They've been laying low collecting funds for their little quest. I'm sure you've heard of Wave Country."

"Yes, we sent a team there to aid the country. The team leader told me that the businessman responsible for Wave's level of poverty was assassinated."

"Gatou was merely a pawn, one of many. The organization would provide the muscle for these men to get to power and then would take a little off the top from their profits."

"Well this certainly explains your demands. You seek combat training to protect yourself and citizenship so that the village can protect you as well."

Naruto nodded, "I know that it is common for ninja of my age and skill to be put into three man teams, but I would prefer a more private tutelage. Considering the situation I am currently in it would be for the best."

"But why should Konoha risk itself for you? I'm assuming because of the threat this organization poses, the people you have been staying with kicked you out."

Naruto winced at the reminder of his exile. "They did it not because of the threat they posed, but because we had none skilled enough to fight a Kage level nin in straight-up combat. As to why Konoha should risk its neck, well…a group of Kage level nin are seeking out the power of the nine bijuu. Each bijuu has the power to level a village, so letting me fall into their hands would guarantee the inevitable destruction of this village."

Sarutobi quickly filed the information about the people Naruto stayed with away. So far he learned that they are a group, skilled assassins and spies, that lacked any exceptional combat abilities.

"Point taken," Sarutobi replied. "Then here is what I purpose. You will act as a ninja of this village. Meaning you serve the village, you follow orders, and you take missions when necessary. I will set it up so that you have your own teacher, but I need to know all of your skills in greater detail so I can give you a teacher suited for your specialties. Can you still get information on Akatsuki?"

"Yes," Naruto answered with a nod.

"Then in exchange, I want up to date reports on them. You will not have access to certain ninja facilities as you refuse to answer about your past and I can't take that risk of you being a double-agent. Now then, elaborate on your current list of skills."

Naruto shuffled on his feet trying to order his thoughts before answering, "Stealth and reconnaissance as stated and demonstrated earlier. Along with a few genjutsu dealing with sight, sound, and consciousness, a summoning contract with eagles, training with various weapons including daggers, swords, throwing knives, and unarmed combat, and a few minor ninjutsu."

Before the Hokage could speak Naruto continued, "My melee skills are useless to a ninja as I lack the appropriate speed and strength to match, my genjutsu is probably the closest to ninja level out of all my skills with ninjutsu being a little behind. As of right now the only thing I have in my repertoire that could be of any use in combat against trained ninjas is my summoning contract."

Sarutobi paused to think over what he was told before grabbing a piece of paper of his desk and scribbling something down. Grabbing a stamp off his desk he put his seal on the paper and handed it to Naruto.

"I'll try to find a teacher that will be of use to you. One who can better your existing skills. In the meantime take that paper to the nearest inn. They shall let you stay free of charge if you show it to them."

The young assassin nodded his understanding.

"In the morning I want you to return, I should have a teacher for you by then."

With one final nod, Naruto took a few steps back into the shadows of the room and disappeared from the Hokage's senses. Sarutobi stood up and headed to the window looking out over the village before letting out a long sigh. Tomorrow he would send a message to his student Jiraiya asking him to confirm Naruto's words. If what he said was true then the future was looking grim.

However, Sarutobi would never realize just how grim it truly was.

AN: Yeah this chapter is not my best I know. But in my defense I have writers block and felt that the best way to get past it was to just push through. I don't expect this to happen again (the poor writing that is). So, um, yeah…sorry bout that. My bad.


End file.
